What is This, General Hospital?
by KellBellsCullen
Summary: MY ENTRY FOR THE "FOR THE LOVE OF JASPER" CONTEST. Jasper never knew his dad, now he's off to find him, with Bella in tow. A/J B/E R/EM M FOR LANGUAGE AU AH OOC


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: What is this, General Hospital?**

**Pen name: KellsBellsCullen**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Carlisle and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Life's just hard. *Tear***

**Angelo's POV**

"You have to have at least a little bit of me in you somewhere, kid!" I cried with huge tears crawling down my cheeks. I mean, it's not the kid's fault, but God damn it! He was my son. He was! He just, he had blonde curly hair and blue eyes! His mom has black-brown fucking hair, and I have black fucking hair! It's not like either of us have fucking BLONDES in our family! We're Italian! Esme, his mother, sh-she has this friend, he, I've always wondered, but I wouldn't dare accuse her of cheating on me, she claimed to love me. She said she'd never lie to me. H-he is blonde, he has blue eyes! It's him! I know it! Why would she lie to me, everyday, for two years. There's just, no more. I cannot be a father to this boy, I will grow to hate him. I have to leave. I will bring him to Gianna's house, she will watch him until Esme returns. I cannot stay.

"Esme,

My love, you know I truly care for you, and have loved you since I saw you, but seeing this boy, who is not my son…I cannot do it! Please, be happy! Live. Mi Amore!

Angelo

P.s. Jasper is at Gianna's house"

I packed everything important to me and left the note on our bed. I walked out the door holding this boy, and walked to Gianna's, Esme's best friend.

"Angelo! What is wrong?" Gianna took Jasper from my arms worriedly.

"I cannot stay, or explain. Watch him until Esme returns home, eh? Thank you, good bye Gia!" I waved good bye without a second glance at the boy. It hurt me worse than some could even imagine to walk away from Esme, and even from the boy, but I was doing it as much for him as for myself. My pain, would have been his, I couldn't let him live like that.

**Jasper's POV- 16 Years later**

"Mom. Yo-you have to tell me who he is! I'm eighteen fucking years old! I need to know who he is! Tell me, mom. You keep, telling me it's this man Angelo, but you and I both know I don't look a FUCKING thing like him! Tell me. NOW!" I grabbed her shoulders with tears streaming down my face.

I hadn't shaved in a week, I probably looked like a maniac, but I couldn't handle her lies anymore. I was a very reclusive, resigned guy, but I can only take so many fucking lies! I looked into her eyes, and they finally melted from confidence and unwavering sureness to resignation. Her eyes closed and she exhaled. I let go of her and my hands began shaking of their own accord, out of elation for getting my way, after eight years of begging, knowing I was as different as a black kid raised by a white family. I was not Italian looking. I looked…like a cowboy. In this part of New York, where your whole family is Italian, you stand out. My mom walked away toward her bedroom, and came out with an old, tattered photo. It looked like me, me hugging my mom, but it wasn't. He was wearing his hair in a low ponytail, laughing, as his arm snaked around my mom's waist. She looked, euphoric. I couldn't describe it. I looked at her and she sighed.

"His name is Carl, Carl Cullen. Don't let your eyes fool you though, he _is_ Italian, he's just, from a different area. I was seventeen when he met, it was a very long time ago Jazz." She smiled softly as she pulled me to the couch and sat down.

"I'll tell you what you want to know and not bore you with the details. He lives, as far as I know, in Washington, in a town called Forks. He swore to God he'd never move, he loves that dorky little town. Anyway, he's a doctor, or, was in medical school the last time I talked to him, that was about twelve years ago. He has no idea he has a son. I never told him. We parted ways for a lot of reason Jas, he had a dream and I needed to find mine, but you came along, you became my dream, and I wanted Carl to still be able to go after his." She looked at me with an ageless sadness, she loved him. I wanted to meet him.

I was gone before dinner, with my best friend in tow. Bella made me swear if I ever found out who he was and was gonna go see him, she was coming too. She and I had a slight history, I had a thing for brunettes, but Bella, Bella liked redheads, not too many of those where we lived.

We took a late flight to Seattle.

"Bella I'm so nervous, I've been dreaming about this my whole life. You and your dad always had such a great relationship what if this guy is a totally jerk? Or doesn't want anything to do with me? You know how I get bent out of shape. I-I don't…" I sighed and buckled my seat belt, my head stayed hung. Bella took my head between her hands and forced me to look at her.

"Jazz, you know I hate when you throw yourself pity parties, but this is different so I'll reign in my anger issues. Please. Please just know what your father is like has nothing to do with you. You are who you are because of Esme, and your family, and me, God dammit and I refuse to let this haunt you anymore. You know I usually don't talk this much, but…you're my best friend, shit, my only friend. Don't let this control you. Jasper Platt, deal with this. Now. You better figure out that you are not defined by this guy by the time we get to Seattle or we will not be going to Forks, period. Understand?" She was looking at me so intensely I had to nod and agree.

She was beautiful and furious, but we'd been over this. There wouldn't ever be a Jasper and Bella. We'd kissed a few times and all, but Bella was sure that if we were meant to be together there would've been fireworks and an angelic chorus singing. I made fun of her for it all the time, but mostly it was because I was mad. I knew that whoever it was that won her heart had better be the greatest guy in the world, because I wouldn't let anyone less control her.

The flight to Seattle was a quiet affair with Bella sleeping most of the way. She could sleep through anything, I swear. When we got to Seattle I rented a car and drug Bella to the front seat, handed her a coffee and started driving.

I drove the winding, wet roads in a rented truck, while Bella sang 99 bottles of beer on the wall, and any other annoying song she could think of, and slept the rest of the way. We got to the city limits by six in the morning. It was a good thing I got a good night's sleep the night before, because I was bound and determined to get there, fast. Bella was passed out when I pulled into the town. Lucky bitch.

Now that I was in the tiny little town I decided to get a bite to eat. At the diner I woke Bella who was a little grumpy, and said she'd be in in a minute. Before I could even fully open the door, a waitress was ushering me in from the rain and getting me a cup of coffee. She was half my size, with red lips, black eyeliner and snow white skin. She could've been a pin-up girl with her style. She was perfect, breathtaking, literally! Her hair was jagged and choppy, I wanted to touch it it looked so soft. Even with her matured features she had a childlike face, she radiated energy, I was drawn to her.

"Hey there! Here's your coffee! Oh shit! I forgot. Man, I so hate this…I'm Alice and I'll be your server this morning, what can I possibly get for you, sir?" She said that last part like it was ingrained in her head from birth and wasn't allowed to forget it, it made me smile. Bella trudged in at that moment and found me, she looked dead, and tossed her head on my shoulder and promptly fell asleep again.

I chuckled to myself as I ordered eggs and bacon. With my food came Alice, she plopped down across from me and took a sip of my coffee, taking off her apron and name tag. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"I was off at six, saw you coming in as I was leaving and couldn't pass you up." She winked at me, void of any nerves or shyness, I liked that. Alice. Alice what, I wondered.

"Well, Alice. I am Jasper…on my birth certificate it says Platt, uh, Jasper Platt. This is my best friend, Bella Swan, she…she's tired." I patted Bella on the head and continued, "We're here looking for my father, maybe you've seen him." I figured she'd be blunt with me and give me the information I needed, I pulled out the photo of this 'Carl Cullen' and showed it to her. Her eyes lit up like a deer caught in headlights.

"CARLISLE IS YOUR FATHER?!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I looked around self-consciously. I don't know what it was, but something in her voice made it seem like this was the biggest news they'd gotten in this town…ever.

She recovered fast, and narrowed her eyes.

"Platt. Esme-fucking-Platt is your mom?! Wow, this is rich! I knew they had a thing, but no one's ever told me what happened there!" Alice grabbed my hand and I willingly followed, however confused. I looked back to see a sleepy Bella slowly waking up, and being completely disoriented, I wondered if she thought I was ditching her so I jerked my head to tell her to follow us.

I knew Bella well enough to know she hated when things went differently than planned, she wouldn't express it now, but I would get hell about it later. She and I knew each other's thoughts and I _always_ knew what she was feeling, and right now, even under the pretense of exhaustion, she was jealous. Not like a girlfriend, or anything just, she and I had always be just that. She and I, and now she thought I was letting some beautiful little person take me by storm. Alice was though, there wasn't any denial in my eyes, and Bella knew it. I think I saw her eyes squint in the direction of Alice for a millisecond, by the time I thought I saw a bit of hatred all traces were gone.

Speaking of Alice, the girl owned a 911 Turbo! Wow.

"I know, right?" she replied, I wasn't sure if I'd said 'Wow' out loud or not. Bella looked at me, then Alice and shrugged, getting into the backseat. She never made a big deal out of anything.

"Dr. Cullen works at Forks General, he's the head surgeon, upstanding citizen of Forks. Now he's got an illegitimate kid! Wow! Can't wait to find out how this turns out, cutie! Good Lord though, you look just like him. Spittin' image swear to God! Sorry. I'm sort of, rambunctious. I'm related to the Brandon's, well, I am a Brandon. We're known for being wild and we like news. Gossip." She smiled a wicked knowing smile at me as she sped down the road. Alice Brandon. Wow.

Her tires screeched as we pulled into the hospital, I was so nervous I couldn't breathe. Bella soothingly rubbed my shoulder; she had finally woken up. I was going to finally meet my father. Carlisle Cullen. Huh.

"Hi Susan, please page Dr. Cullen STAT. Thanks," Alice told the lady at the front desk, who immediately eyed me. Was our similarity _that_ noticeable? 'Yes' I answered my own question.

Just then a tall, lean blonde man in a white coat came skidding down the tile floor.

"What is it, Susan?!" he asked breathlessly.

Alice pushed me toward him and I stuck out my hand.

"Hello, sir, I-I uh, know, I know th-that this is probab-"

"He's Esme Platt's son." Bella said, never one for drama.

"Well, that's great to-to hea-hear…" Then he looked at me, at my hair, my eyes my cheeks. Me, him.

"You're my father, Carlisle Cullen. You, you're my father." I said, not knowing what else to do. I could see Alice vibrating visibly beside me, and Bella's nose scrunched in disgust, she hated hospitals.

"How old are you, son?" He said without weighing the word as I did.

"I'm eighteen, nineteen as of July." I said with what I hoped was emphasis. Dr. Cullen looked up and his lips moved as he counted. I smiled slightly as his eyes looked at me again with tears brimming.

In that moment everything that happened so quickly caught up with me. I was eighteen and had been wondering since I was a kid who my dad was, why I was blonde, what _he_ was like, and in less than a day I had found him, my search was ended, and I was at a loss as to what I should do, say, or anything. I was stunned.

"That, that would make sense. A son. I-I have a-Esme's…" Carlisle was talking while I was caught up in my reverie, but I didn't miss anything, I was too busy soaking him up to let myself miss a word he said. Without even seeing him move he had enveloped me into an embrace, I hugged him back, surprisingly enough. After which he asked, "What-what's your name, son?" Carlisle said letting a tear trickle to the bridge of his nose, which has turned slightly red.

"Jasper, Jasper Platt, sir." I made a move to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting area we were standing in.

"She-she named you Jasper? That woman." He chuckled and smiled my smile, a warm, knowing smile I used when I had a secret. It was slightly unnerving but, welcome all the same.

"Yes sir, is there a, a- uh significance behind that name?" I asked him, hopeful.

"Yes boy, yes there is. That was the name we had tossed around at seventeen when we were lovesick and talking about our future together. Jasper Michael Cullen, well, Platt, I suppose. Wow!" He was still standing, but now, with one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. "Son, I'm not going to act like this is going to work out fine because, I uh, I'm, a father, of twins, only about a year younger than you. Edward and Rosalie, their mother and I, we divorced not too long ago actually, Elisabeth. He looks just like her, Rosy, well, think you two will look more like the twins now. Well, you and your friend…" He motioned towards Bella,

"Bella Swan." She said.

"You two should come over for dinner. Alice, since you somehow weaseled your way into this, you should come too." Alice hopped up and down as she clapped her hands. Bella rolled her eyes. She said little and hated melodrama. I couldn't seem to mind, it fit Alice to act this way.

After talking for a little while, about travel and timing, things of little importance, but enough to make the conversation interesting, Carlisle seemed to have decided it was a good of a time as any to end the conversation for now.

"Well, I guess I will see you all at seven" He said, looking right at me.

"Yeah, so is it just me or does this feel like being inside an episode of General Hospital?" Bella piped up, smirking. I knew she was right; it was straight out of General hospital. I groaned at the idea, my mother loved that show. I smiled tightly and dragged Bella outside with Alice hopping ahead.

"Bella, did you have to do that? Right there? Really?" I asked Bella, not harshly, just, a little annoyed. In typical Bella fashion she shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, I quickly took it from between her fingers and threw it out my car window. Alice dropped us back off at the diner, with a suspicious smile; I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up at our hotel room before dinner. I wouldn't mind either.

"So, I guess you have little siblings now, Jazzy!" With her head tilted against the window she glanced toward me. I'd almost forgotten about that, siblings, hmm. I wonder what they're like.

I slept the entire day, Bella snuck out to get some coffee or something from the gas station, and to probably smoke a few without me getting mad, she'd been smoking since we were fifteen, it really got under my skin. When I woke up it was about four in the afternoon and I noticed Alice sitting on the bed next to mine with Bella who was wearing a casual blue number, she looked annoyed, but comfortable. Alice was wearing black jeans and a Beatles T-shirt, she looked at me for a moment and I could've sworn she blushed, I sure did. I sat up and watched as Bella spun around at Alice's request.

"You're up! Okay, well, Bella you look beautiful. Your turn, handsome, go get showered and I'll pick out something for you to wear." Alice told me. Bella followed me to the bathroom.

"You two are going to be swooning over each other in no time, Jazz." Bella said, smirking.

Without mentioning I already was, I said, "Bella, I came here to meet my dad, not to fall in love. I could see it happening with her, but I don't think that's what I'm looking for right now." I smiled and closed the door to the bathroom. After I shut it a sighed and leaned against it, rubbing my hand over my face. I was so confused and elated and outright exhausted. So much had happened in a few short hours, not to sound like a girl, but I sure could use my mom to give me a hug right then. I shook these thoughts from my head as I jumped into the shower.

**Bella's POV**

"He likes you." I told Alice as I sat down on my bed, next to her, pulling my knees under my chin. Jasper always had a thing for me, it was weird seeing him getting tongue tied around anyone, but he was around Alice, I noticed _that_ right away.

"I like him." She said, leaning forward to twist one of my curls in her fingers. Blunt. Honest.

"Please, though, Alice, don't start drama, he can't handle it, and I refuse to." I said bluntly but softly.

"I think that you'll like Edward, I just have a feeling. What's your type Ellie?" She questioned. I quirked an eyebrow at Alice's interesting nickname for me, but answered nonetheless.

"Personality-wise? I like quiet guys, with few words but many thoughts, keeps things mysterious. Looks? Reds." I smiled slightly, thinking I'd blown her Edward idea out the door. I was picky, my mom taught me to never settle for anything less than what I wanted, and I wouldn't.

"Perfect!" She jumped off the bed and put on her slip-ons. He's a quiet, mysterious, redhead?!

"He-he has red hair?" I asked skeptically, but excited at the prospect.

"Yes, well, kinda it's this pretty auburn color, like a penny, and, the boy…he doesn't talk. He, he's brooding." Alice must be a witch; she was all kinds of perfect and found a guy I would swoon over. Crap. He's Jazz's brother though.

"You don't think it's odd that he and Jasper are related…like, for me to date him…or sleep with him…or whatever?" I knew what kind of girl I was, when I found a guy I liked, I had no qualms about seducing him.

The girl just shrugged at me, I liked her more every second, I wasn't sure I was going to the way Jazzy was tripping over himself around her.

We were all ready and heading to the Cullen's house. I sat in the backseat and zoned out a bit as Alice chattered, I bet Jazz was just soaking it up.

We were greeted by Doctor Sexy, yeah, Jasper was blonde and not my type, but he _**and**_ his biological Daddy were beautiful, and we walked inside.

Rosalie, who I could already tell was an enormous bitch, marched up to Jasper and hugged, at first it seemed forward but I realized she was hugging him like he was fragile, then she just walked away. I waited for the mystery guy to show and was _not_ disappointed.

His hair. His eyes. His skin. I briefly wondered if anyone would mind if I jumped his bones right then and there. He shook hands with Jazz, ruffled Alice's hair and then just, looked at me. It was like he saw into my soul.

My whole life with him flashed before my eyes, and he hadn't even said a word.

He walked toward me and shook my hand, just staring at me, like; he was trying to figure me out without even talking to me. I wanted to give him a hard time, but I knew, already, I would be incapable of trickery with this one. I was a fucking goner.

I really want to get to know him better. In the back of my mind I realized this way Jazzy's trip, but in the forefront of my mind was Edward's mossy green eyes that smoldered and his long dark lashes. Fucking. Goner.

**Jasper's POV**

When I saw the guy I knew Bella was a goner. Red. Fucking. Hair. If she disappeared before dinner and never came back I would know exactly what she was doing. I chuckled to myself.

Rosalie and I looked worlds alike, and Edward and I shared the same build. I felt like I fit here. I loved it. I had to call Mom, I didn't know exactly what I would say, but I needed her right then. I was a _bit_ of a Mama's Boy.

"Excuse me for a moment I need to make a call," I told everyone. Carlisle looked at me knowingly.

The phone rang once before she answered, she was so paranoid, I felt a little bad I hadn't called her yet.

"Baby? Jasper, are you okay?" I heard people speaking Italian in the background, she must be at Gianna's

"Yes Mom, I'm fine, I'm at dinner with Carlisle. He has two kids, seventeen. They seem nice. Rosalie and Edward. Bella is in love! She and Edward might elope, so…if she doesn't come back to NY you know why." I chuckled to myself.

"He-he has kids? Is he married?" I heard something in her voice, I don't know what it was, but I think it was pain.

"Nope. Divorced. I don't want to seem rude, so I'll call you later. Love you." I was looking back into the dining room longingly.

"Love you baby!"

I walked back into the dining room and the seating was outrageous! The table was large and oval shaped, on one side of the table sat Edward and Bella, Bella's right hand and Edward's left nowhere to be seen, Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table with Rosalie on his right, close to Edward. There were two empty chairs; one at the other end of the table and one next to Alice on Carlisle's left. I took the obvious one, next to Alice.

Dinner was terrific and fun, everyone seemed to get along. Rosalie seemed very nice and Edward seemed very reserved. Carlisle was the father I always dreamed I would have, and Alice…well, she was making me contemplate living here in this godforsaken town. I was in love. Not just with her, but with the idea of this…world. This life.

For the first time, I belonged.

I was home.

I was quickly knocked out of my little 'moment' by Rosalie.

"So, Jasper, what is it that _you_ do? Do you have a job? Or are you going to college?" She sounded genuinely curious. Bella rolled her eyes before Edward locked his with hers again and she was lost once more.

"I was thinking of going into the forces. I'm not quite sure yet though." I hadn't even talked to Bella about that yet, I looked over at her to see what she thought, but she was too intensely wrapped up in Edward.

"Hmm, I'm into cars, you?" Rosalie asked me. Seemed like she was going to be the director of the conversation for now, I didn't mind, I was just glad the discussion was continuing.

"I know a thing or two about them my Uncle Joe, he owns a garage, I help him out when I need the cash, but my mom and I do pretty well, she's a writer." I don't know why I was volunteering information about my mom.

"Oh sweet, maybe you could come to the back later and help me out with my '66. I rebuilt the engine, I just need to tighten a few loose screws." Rosalie said as she speared a piece of broccoli with her fork. My jaw loosened a little at the mention of her owning a 1966 Mustang.

"So, Edward, what are you into? I mean, I know you're still in high school, but what interests do you have?" I asked him, hoping no one took it as prying.

"I am a musician. I play the piano, guitar, drums, and saxophone. I hope to attend Juilliard, I taught myself everything except the piano, so I don't know if my skills compete with trained musicians, but I figure I'll give it a shot."He glanced at Bella with a smirk, I looked toward her, as she melted all over again. I think he could've said he wanted to be a plumber and she still would have swooned. This was a sight to behold. Not to say Bella wasn't girlie, but…Bella wasn't girlie! She didn't do things like this, it was something to be remembered. I laughed under my breath.

"That's a great goal." I said, a beat too late, starting to feel uncomfortable. I could feel Carlisle looking at me, but I had no idea what to say.

"So, Jasper, do you think you and Bella will be staying in town long?" Alice piped up. I was so happy she did, I grinned.

"Hopefully for at least a few weeks, I really want to get acquainted with you all before I head back to New York. Bella, is a few weeks okay with you?" I hadn't talked to her much about any arrangements, I was too nervous to get here to think of anything else. I glanced around the table. Edward was ogling at my best friend, in silence, but he glanced up at me and smiled slightly, Rosalie looked indifferent, but I swear I thought I saw a smile tugging at her lips and Carlisle looked at me like I was the prodigal. I looked at him a moment longer and he smiled, sheepishly, I took it as a good sign. Alice put her hand on my knee under the table, I looked at her and she looked a little, sad. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose." Bella shooed me off! She never did that to me! W-o-w.

After a long night of talking and getting to know the other side of my family, I realized we should probably head out.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Rosalie, Edward. Carlisle, I hope to see you again soon." I said, taking Bella by the wrist as she made googly eyes with Edward one more time. She jerked away from me, and did something bold, and very much like the Bella I know, however forward. She stood on her tiptoes quickly and kissed Edward on the cheek, I'd never seen a dude turn such a deep shade of crimson. I wished in that moment I was as daring as her, so I could be impulsive with Alice, but I wasn't.

The ride back to the motel was quiet, with sly glances and smirks from all directions. When Alice parked, Bella got right out and made her way quickly upstairs. I peeked at Alice, and I realized just how similar she was to Bella. Alice leaned toward me and kissed me sweetly. I'd had my fair share of kisses and whatnot, but no matter how cliché it sounded, I felt fucking fireworks go off as her tongue swept across my bottom lip, and our small moment turned into a heated make out session within seconds. She started it, and I ended it resting my forehead against hers.

"I wasn't _positive_ you liked me, but I had a feeling, so I took a gamble." Alice told me grinning broadly.

"Believe me, I like you." I winked at her and got out of the car, waving goodbye as I walked up to our room.

Right as I entered Bella stared laughing, I had no clue why, I ignored the comment, and looked right at her.

"Someone is a little more than smitten." I told her, smiling.

"You know what, Jasper? I don't really feel like discussing my frail emotional state with you at this time." Bella was a tough girl, hard exterior, hard to crack. If that boy, my brother, could crack her without saying two words, she was probably a bit more than embarrassed; I decided to leave it alone.

"I'm…just glad everything worked out, you know? I really like Carlisle." I said, mostly to myself as we got ready for bed, we literally had no secrets, I could strip naked and she wouldn't say a thing.

"So, you like that little chick?" Bella asked nonchalantly, I hummed in contentment and nodded. She sat cross-legged on her bed, silently pressing for details.

"She kissed me." I ducked my head, and looked up at her like I did when I got my first kiss at thirteen.

"I knew she would."

"Yeah, what's with you girls and the impulsive public affection?" I asked Bella

"I think I love him Jazzy. He is like, perfect, and I'm not a freaking open book to him, he said I was mysterious." She threw herself onto the pillows and sighed.

"When did you even _talk_?"

"When you called Esme."

"Oh, well, he seems cool. Isn't he a little young for you?" I smirked, she tossed a pillow at me and laughed.

After talking for an hour about the people we'd met that day we fell asleep, and somewhere in the middle of the night Bella feel off her bed, I woke up laughing. She started tickling me like crazy and we fell back asleep in each other's arms like we had on countless occasions and in that moment I knew, my life was about to change, big time.

Over the next few weeks Bella and I became, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and I. Emmett was an interesting discovery, he was Alice's brother and they looked alike in a lot of ways, eye color, hair color, skin color, and dimples, but Emmett was enormous. I don't mean six foot one, kind of buff, I mean six foot six, and huge. Huge. He was such a nice guy though, if was a little unnerving at first. We got along better than I could've hoped.

I found my dad, but in going to Forks I also found myself.


End file.
